Un nuevo comienzo
by juliiii
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde que Inazuma Japón ganó en el FFI. Ahora unos chicos deberán salvar el fútbol de las garras del Sector Quinto. Esto lo lograrán si ganan el Camino Imperial.
1. Introducción

INTRODUCCIÓN

Los personajes saldrán con el nombre de España ya que vi los capitulos con esos nombres. Además Julia Blaze tiene 14 años y estudia en el Raimon. Introduciré también mis OC. Son Lili Smith que es la nieta del detective Smith, Naomi di Rigo que es la hermana de Ricardo, el capitán de Raimon y Jin Eulen que es un italiano que se traslada a Raimon. Además Paolo Vianchi y Axel Blaze son primos. Hasta aquí nada mas pronto subire capitulos.


	2. Capítulo 1: Un nuevo viento

CAPITULO 1: UN NUEVO VIENTO

En una iglesia gótica se ve a un sacerdote y a un hombre con capucha arrodillado en el suelo.

Ha llegado... el momento. No importa si es necesario destruirme a mi mismo, entregaré todo lo que soy, por lo que creo, por mi deseo.

¿Lo entregarás todo? ¿Pero de verdad es tan importante ese deseo tuyo?

Sí. Asumiré cualquier sacrificio para que se pueda hacer realidad.

¿Lo dices en serio? Hablas como si se tratase de tu destino. En ese caso adelante, expresa ese deseo tuyo.

El hombre de la capucha se levanta. Es rubio y tiene algunos mechones azules.

Mi deseo es... dominar el mundo del fútbol.

Es un nuevo día en la ciudad Inazuma. En una casa hay una mujer barriendo la entrada. Sale un nino de cabello castaño con el uniforme de Raimon.

Buenos dias Spotel.¿A qué me queda muy bien?- le dice el chico a su perro, señalando el uniforme. El perro ladra en señal afirmativa.

El chico se va corriendo. Por la calle saluda a todos los vecinos, que le dan suerte por su primer día de clases. Cuando llega al Raimon dice:

Por fin estoy aquí. En el Instituto Raimon. Voy a jugar... al fútbol.

Se acerca a la antigua caseta del club y la mira asombrado. De repente, aparecen una mujer y una chica detrás de él. La mujer tiene el pelo azul oscuro y le llega a los hombros. La chica tiene el pelo castaño largo hasta la cadera. Lo lleva recogido en una cola de caballo. Lleva el uniforme femenino de Raimon.

¿Quiéres algo?- El chico da un respingo- Perdona, ¿te he asustado? Lo siento mucho.

Uff que susto me he llevado. Perdona, ¿es esta la sede del club de fútbol?

Fue la sede hace mucho tiempo pero ya no se utiliza. Solo la mantenemos por nostalgia – le contestó la mujer.

La nueva sede del club es aquel edificio de allí – le dijo la chica.

¿Aquél edificio? Es enorme.

Es más que una sede. En el edificio hay un campo de fútbol y todo.

Este el el club de fútbol del Raimon – dijo animado el chico.

Yo soy Celia Hils, la asistente del club.

Yo me llamo Julia, encantada – dijo la chica.

Yo soy Arion Serguin y quiero entrar en el club de fútbol.

Las dos sonrieron al ver al chico tan animado.

En el despacho del director se encontraba el presidente de la junta escolar y el entrenador del Raimon.

Es un grave problema el que tenemos, Travis. Nos preocupa su empeño en no comprender como funciona el fútbol hoy día. Si se obstina en no hacer caso a lo que le decimos tendrá que presentar la dimisión. Está empezando la época del fútbol regulado. Nada que ver con lo que había en la época del expresidente Sony Raimon.

No pienso traicionar mi trabajo lo más mínimo.

Pues su salida de la escuela es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Bueno yo me voy.

De pronto entra un hombre en la sala:

Tienen que venir al campo de fútbol... es horrible.

El hombre se va corriendo.

Arion sigue hablando con Celia. La otra chica ya se ha ido.

¿ A si que quieres apuntarte al club?

Si, me gusta mucho el fútbol. Tenía claro que me apuntaría al club cuando llegase a secundaria. Además, admiro mucho al Raimon.

Genial, ahora habrá empezado el entrenamiento matutino, ¿quieres verlo?

Claro.

En el campo de fútbol había mucho polvo y se podía ver a un chico de pie. Era alto y con el cabello azul oscuro. Todos los jugadores del segundo equipo estaban en el suelo. Llega el señor Travis y el otro hombre.

Dime tu nombre y tu clase – le dice al chico.

Es mi primer día – le contesta – me llamo Víctor Blade. Usted es Perci Travis si no me equivoco.

Celia y Arion llegan corriendo.

¿Qué ha pasado?

He destruido el fútbol, es algo inutil.

El fútbol no es inútil – dijo Arion – el fútbol se enfadaría si te oyera decir eso.

Jajajaja no me hagas reir chaval. Bueno demuestramelo, intenta quitarme el balón.

De acuerdo acepto.

Empezaron y Arion era incapaz de quitarle el balón. Se tiraron un rato y nada, pero no se rendía.

Dos chicas los estaban observando. Una era Julia y la otra tenía el pelo rubio y corto con varios mechones rosa y morado.

Parece que ese chico se esfuerza mucho – dijo la morena.

Pero de nada le sirve contra Blade.

Víctor Blade le pegó un balonazo a Arion. Estaba furioso. Empezó a pegarle más balonazos. Arion estaba en el suelo, no podía moverse. Entonces, chutó otra vez, directo a su cara, pero otro balón desvió la trayectoria. Lo disparó Ricardo di Rigo, el capitán del equipo de fútbol. De repente aparecieron sus compañeros, el Raimon Eleven.


	3. Capítulo 2: Esto es un espíritu guerrero

CAPITULO 2: ESTO ES UN ESPÍRITU GUERRERO

Víctor Blade le pegó un balonazo a Arion. Estaba furioso. Empezó a pegarle más balonazos. Arion estaba en el suelo, no podía moverse. Entonces, chutó otra vez, directo a su cara, pero otro balón desvió la trayectoria. Lo disparó Ricardo di Rigo, el capitán del equipo de fútbol. De repente aparecieron sus compañeros, el Raimon Eleven.

-¿Qué clase de espectáculo es este en el sagrado campo de fútbol? - dijo Ricardo.

-Es fútbol, ¿o es que no se nota? - le respondió Blade.

-Para ser de primero te das muchos aires por haber vencido al equipo B - dijo el capitán - ¿Quién es este chico entrenador?

-Parece que lo ha enviado el Sector Quinto.

-¿Sector Quinto? - Arion estaba muy extrañado, desconocía de lo que hablaban.

-¿Con qué lo ha mandado el Sector Quinto, eh?

-Sí, parece que ya han comenzado a moverse Julia.

-Este año será muy interesante, ¿ no crees, Lily?

-Eso parece.

-¿A qué has venido? - le preguntó Travis.

-Mis instrucciones son reformar el equipo de fútbol de Raimon y todos vosotros acabareis en el cubo de la basura.

-¿Qué has dicho? - replicó Ricardo.

-Os voy a presentar - de detrás de él salen unos chicos con uniformes de fútbol - ellos serán el nuevo Raimon Eleven. Son vuestros sustitutos en el club.

-¿Cómo que nuestros sustitutos? - Ricardo estaba furioso – nosotros somos el equipo del Raimon.

-Justo lo que esperaba, entonces tengamos un partido.

El capitán se negó a jugar por lo que Blade chutó el balón y destruyó la antigua sede del club. Todos estaban boquiabiertos y furiosos, hasta las dos chicas que los observaban.

-Jugaremos el partido y os derrotaremos - dijo el capitán con frialdad.

En el club se habían reunido los dos equipos para jugar el partido. Julia y Lily también habían ido por curiosidad. De repente vieron a una chica perdida, sin saber que pasaba y se acercaron:

-Hola, ¿buscabas algo? Es que te veo muy perdida

-H- hola. Este es mi primer día y no sé lo que ha pasado. Me entró curiosidad al ver a la gente venir hacia aquí por lo que vine yo también. Me llamo Sky Blue, encantada.

-Yo soy Julia, es un placer conocerte. Ella es Lily.

Le explicaron, bueno Julia le explicó lo que había ocurrido y las tres se sentaron a ver el partido.

Comienza el partido y el Raimon saca de centro pero le roban el balón. Los contrarios son demasiado buenos y comienzan a meter goles y a golpear al Raimon con el balón.

Arion le pide al entrenador que le deje jugar y entra en lugar de Dac McArthur. El nuevo intenta tener el balón en su poder para que no les hagan daño a sus compañeros. Victor se pone frente a él y saca un espíritu guerrero con el cual le roba el balón. El capitán di Rigo saca otro y los dos se enfrentan pero gana Blade y Ricardo cae al suelo inconsciente.


	4. Capítulo 3: Amenaza de destrucción

CAPÍTULO 3: AMENAZA DE DESTRUCCIÓN

Ricardo di Rigo saca su avatar. Todos están muy sorprendidos por ello, la verdad es que nadie se lo esperaba.

-Ricardo tiene u-un avatar. No puedo creerlo.

-Yo tampoco.

-Pero es genial.

-Tú nunca cambiarás Julia – le dice Lily con una gota en la cabeza.

-Increíble, Ricardo di Rigo, el capitán del Raimon, también ha invocado un espíritu guerrero – dijo el comentarista.

-¡Qué interesante! - exclama Blade.

_**OPENING TEME**_

-Soy yo quien debe defender... ¡EL RAIMON! Yo soy el capitán del equipo por lo tanto yo tengo que defender el fútbol.

-Capitán – susurró Arion.

-¿Crees que vas a poder? Porque seré yo el que te haga pedazos.

Los dos espíritus guerreros se enfrentan para ver quien se hace con el balón. Éste se eleva en el aire. Ambos chicos saltan para cogerlo. En ese momento el entrenador de los Caballeros Templarios decide que el juego ha acabado.

-¿Por qué? - le pregunta Víctor.

-Hasta aquí ha llegado el partido – le contesta – nos retiramos del encuentro.

-¿Estáis huyendo? - grita Ricardo furioso.

-¿Huyendo? Mas bien os estamos perdonando la vida. Pero la decisión está tomada. Ricardo di Rigo, tu presencia ha salvado la existencia del Raimon.

Los Caballeros Templarios abandonan el partido por lo que la victoria es del Raimon. En ese momento Ricardo se desmaya del cansancio y sus compañeros corren hacia él. El entrenador Travis se lo lleva a la enfermería. Arion se acerca al balón. En ese momento aparece Sky.

-Arion – le saluda moviendo la mano.

-Sky, ¿estabas aquí?

-Sí, menuda sorpresa todo esto pero tenemos que ir a la ceremonia de apertura.

-Es verdad vamos.

-¿Vosotras dos sois de primero? Teneis que ir a la ceremonia de apertura.

-¿De primero? No, nosotras vamos a segundo.

-¿Por quién nos tomas?

-Lily vale ya. Tenemos que ir a clase.

-Vale, os perdono porque no quiero pelearme el primer día con nadie, que os quede claro.

Cuando se fueron...

-Este año va a ser muy entretenido, ¿no crees, Rosi?

-El capitán di Rigo ha salido guapísimo en las fotos – dijo con una cámara en la mano.

-Tú nunca cambiarás.

En una habitación bastante amplia se encontraba un hombre con traje rojo sentado en una especie de trono. En el centro de la sala había una especie de bola del mundo virtual.

-Señor, el entrenador de los Caballeros Templarios afirma haber descubierto un jugador con habilidades especiales.

En la ceremonia de apertura, el presidente de la junta escolar estaba dando una charla. Arion estaba sentado al lado de un chico bajito de cabello castaño claro y una cinta en él. Comenzaron a conversar en voz baja y los dos tenían pensado unirse al club de fútbol.

En la enfermería se encontraba Ricardo durmiendo en una cama. A su lado estaba Gabi, un chico con el pelo rosa y dos coletas. Ricardo se despierta sobresaltado. Al ver a su amigo se calma un poco.

-Hola Gabi.

-¿Cómo estas?

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-¿No te acuerdas de nada?

-Sólo recuerdo a ese chico agarrándome de la camisa y después de eso...

-Luego invocaste un espíritu guerrero.

-¿Quién yo?

-Es la primera vez que te he visto poner una cara tan terrorífica. Además dijiste que querías hacérselas pagar a ese chico, un tal Blade.

-¿Y el equipo?

-Recogiendo la antigua sede del club, ¿te acuerdas que la destrozaron?

Ricardo se incorpora en la cama como para levantarse pero Gabi lo detiene.

-No hagas locuras tienes que descansar.

-Soy el capitán del equipo.

-Asumes demasiadas responsabilidades, Ricardo. Recuerda que hoy es el primer día. Mejórate y verás a Julia.

-¿Julia? - dijo poniéndose rojo

-Dile de una vez lo que sientes por ella – dijo el pelirrosa entre carcajadas.

-Pero ¿y si no siente lo mismo?

-La conozco demasiado bien. Es muy popular, si no le dices nada, se lo dirá otro – y diciendo esto se marcha dejando a un Ricardo un poco furioso y bastante rojo. Estaba enamorado de esa chica desde la primaria y no soportaba verla hablar con alguien que no fuera él.

Arion y su nuevo amigo salieron corriendo de clase hacia el club de fútbol. De pronto Sky lo llama.

-Arion ya han acabado las clases, ¿volvemos juntos?

-Nosotros vamos a ir al club de fútbol.

-Es que estoy un poco preocupada con todo el lío de esta mañana. Ehh, has dicho vamos ¿tú y quién más? - gira la cabeza para ver al más bajito – si eres Jean Pierre Lapance, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Llámame JP, perdona pero yo me sé todavía los nombres de todos.

-Yo tampoco. Bueno me llamo Sky Blue, Arion y yo íbamos a la misma primaria.

-¿A si?

-Bueno ya está todo explicado, Sky tenemos que darnos prisa – salen corriendo.

-Esperad voy con vosotros – sale corriendo detrás de ambos.

En el despacho del director...

-A si que después de todo eres un Imperial del Sector Quinto. Y el Gran Emperador te ha mandado aquí para tenernos controlados.

-Sí.

-¿Y el plan que teníais de apoderaros del club de fútbol ha cambiado por el Espíritu Guerrero?

-Puede que el club tenga algún valor después de todo.

-¿Y la llegada de los Caballeros Templarios puedo pensar que se hizo para provocar el despido de Percival Travis?

-Mi misión es observar a los jugadores y lograr la restitución de ese hombre.

-A si que Travis. Aquí también llevamos un tiempo pensando en como podríamos ocuparnos de ese hombre.

Arion y sus amigos llegan a la sede del club. Ven salir a algunos chicos.

-Si vienes para unirte al club más vale que lo dejes. El club de fútbol está acabado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - le pregunta una chica que acababa de entrar.

-Julia, todos están tan asustados que se quieren ir. En el club no va a quedar nadie.

Y los dos chicos se marchan.

-Tú estabas esta mañana con la profesora Hils, ¿verdad?

-Sí, me llamo Julia y voy a segundo. Soy una de las gerentes del club de fútbol encantada.

-Yo me llamo Arion Sherwing y soy de primer año.

-Yo soy Jean Pierre Lapance pero me puedes llamar JP.

-Y mi nombre es Sky Blue, de primero, encantada.

-Es un placer. Venid, os llevaré a la sala del club.

Los tres marchan detrás de Julia.

En la sala del club estaban discutiendo.

-Ahora que hemos llamado la atención del Sector Quinto jamás podremos jugara bien. Esto ya es demasiado. Venga nos vamos.

Todos los del equipo B se marchan pero Arion se interpone en su camino.

-Esperad por favor, esperad, por favor no dejéis el equipo de fútbol.

-Lo siento pero ya lo hemos decidido.

-Pero, pero yo iba a unirme al club de fútbol porque me hacía mucha ilusión poder jugar con los veteranos del Raimon. Siempre he admirado mucho el fútbol del Raimon.

-No eres más que un chiquillo. ¿Has visto lo que ha pasado hoy? Eso es todo lo que ofrece ahora mismo el Raimon.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Verás, nos asusta como está ahora el fútbol.

-¿Os asusta? Pero, ¿cómo puede asustaros el fútbol? Yo creo que el fútbol es muy divertido. Pensad como se sentirá el pobre fútbol si no nos divertimos jugando.

Todos empiezan a reírse.

-¿Cómo se sentirá el fútbol? - pensaba Julia con una gota en la cabeza – esa frase es típica de Mark.

-Oye chaval como que el pobre fútbol – le dijo un chico con el pelo gris llamado Michael – el fútbol no es una persona.

-Ya basta. Yo creo que es verdad. Si nos divertimos jugando el fútbol siempre será divertido.

-Deja que se vayan – le dijo el capitán.

-Capitán.

-Muchas gracias Ricardo. He estado a punto de saltar con las tonterías de este chaval – coge a Arion de la camisa y lo tira al suelo.

Sky y JP se acercan a ayudarle a levantarse.

-Arion – susurra Julia.

-Capitán lo sentimos mucho – las gerentes se inclinan ante él y se van.

-Julia ¿vas a irte? - le pregunta Michael.

-Claro que no.

El entrenador y Celia entran en el club.

-A sí que solo quedáis vosotros – dice Celia.

-Sí, del club ya sólo quedamos nosotros nueve. Chicos sé que es muy injusto pero si decidís dejarlo no me lo tomaré a mal.

Todos se miran entre sí y asienten.

-Claro que no lo dejaremos – dice Julia – estaremos hasta el final.

-Gracias a todos – mira a Arion – Arion Sherwing, muchas gracias por lo de esta mañana sin embargo ya ves como está el club.

-No me importa nada capitán. Voy a entrar en el club de fútbol.

-Yo también quiero entrar – dice JP.

-Vosotros sois de primero ¿verdad?

-Sí, me llamo JP.

-Vaya si hay quienes se quieren subir al barco que se hunde – exclama uno de los chicos.

-No, no podéis entrar aquí.

-Pero Ricardo.

-Lo siento pero en la situación que estamos no sé como puede haber gente que se quiera unir, Julia. Y tampoco comprendo por qué no os habéis ido vosotros.

-Nos quedaremos hasta el final, no vamos a dejarte solo en el club – todos asienten.

-Julia.

-Bueno Arion lo de hoy ha sido especial. Para entrar tienes que pasar una prueba de acceso. La haréis mañana después de clase, ¿entendido?

-Sí – repitieron los dos a coro.

Estaban volviendo a casa.

-Por fin se ha acabado el primer día de clase.

-Si – dijo un Arion desanimado.

-Arion anímate – le dijo Julia – mañana tenéis la prueba de acceso, tienes que dar tu máximo esfuerzo.

-Ya lo tengo yo también me apuntaré. Seré una gerente pero, ¿para eso hay que hacer una prueba?

-Que va, solo con animar a los chicos puedes entrar – le dijo Julia.

Llegaron a casa de Arion, Julia y Sky se despidieron y siguieron adelante.

-Oye JP, ¿quieres venir a mi casa?

-Claro, me encantaría.

-Ya he vuelto.

-Hola Arion.

-¿Es tu madre?

-No, es mi tía Silvia (Silvia Woods, la gerente del Raimon hace 10 años).

-Es un placer.

-Igualmente, yo soy JP.

En el cuarto de Arion.

-Mis padres están en Okinawa por trabajo y vivo aquí con mi tía.

-Ahhhh.

En la base del Sector Quinto.

-¿A si que fue un Espíritu Guerrero?

-Pero el sujeto invocador no recuerda nada de lo sucedido.

-Vaya con que acaba de despertar.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos con el Raimon a partir de ahora?

-Aún no sabemos cuantos invocadores puede haber. Pueden sernos útiles.

-De acuerdo. Como ordene el Gran Emperador.

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad Inazuma. Arion llegaba de pasear a su perro.

-El desayuno está listo.

-De acuerdo ya voy. Por cierto, ¿han llamado de América?

-¿Por qué tienes que preguntarlo todos los días?

-Ahhh con que han llamado, ¿eh?

-Vale ya está bien vete a desayunar que llegarás tarde.

En el Raimon el equipo estaba entrenando.

-¿Cuántos candidatos crees que vendrán? - le preguntó Gabi.

-Después de lo que pasó ayer este año no se que decirte – le respondió el portero, Sangoku.

-Bueno no os desanimeis, por lo menos sabemos que dos chicos vendrán a la prueba.

-Julia, ¿qué les ves a esos chicos?

-No lo sé, pero me caen bastante bien. Puede que hasta mejor que tú.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres muy gruñón.

-Pero Julia.

-Nada de peros.

-Julia.

Le vuelve la cara. Ricardo empieza a deprimirse cada vez más.

-¿No me digas que te lo has creído?

-¿Era broma?

-Claro.

-Ufff menos mal.

-Ricardo y Julia hacen tan buena pareja – dice Michael.

-¡Qué no somos pareja! - gritan los dos a la vez.

-Lo que vosotros digáis.

De repente aparece el presidente de la junta escolar y les dice que Víctor se unirá al equipo.


	5. Capítulo 4: La prueba de Arion

CAPÍTULO 4: LA PRUEBA DE ARION.

Estaban entrenando, le tocaba patear a Ricardo para pasársela a Sangoku. Al lanzar el balón al aire, aparece Víctor Blade de la nada y lo hace suyo. Chuta a la portería y mete un gol. Todos se quedan muy sorprendidos ya que lo último que esperaban después de ganar a los Caballeros Templarios era encontrarse a Víctor Blade otra vez. Cuando metió el gol, se oyó un aplauso proveniente de las gradas.

-Señor Goldwing.

-Hemos tomado la decisión de aceptar a Víctor Blade en el club.

-¿Quéeeeee? - todos estaban muy sorprendidos.

-Encantado de estar aquí, capitán – le dijo con cierta burla.

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad Inazuma y Arion se encontraba en el campo de fútbol de la rivera, justo en frente de la portería y con el balón a sus pies. Pensaba entrenarse para la prueba de acceso al club. Empezó a regatear, moviéndose de un lado a otro del campo. Iba y venía un montón de veces pero no se cansaba. Una chica con el cabello negro que le llegaba por los hombros y el uniforme de Raimon lo estaba observando. Decidió acercarse a hablar con él pues le parecía un chico bastante curioso.

-Hola.

-Hola, ¿quién eres?

-Me llamo Naomi di Rigo y voy a primero en el Raimon.

-Yo soy Arion Sherwing, también voy a primero, es un placer.

-¿Te gusta el fútbol?

-Sí mucho la verdad es que es muy divertido. Estoy entrenando para unirme al club de fútbol. Hoy es la prueba de ingreso.

-¿A si? La verdad es que a mí también me gusta el fútbol y estaba pensando en unirme como gerente.

-Genial. Podemos ir juntos después de clase.

-Claro.

De repente aparece Lily.

-Naomi vamos o llegaremos tarde.

-Si ya voy – refiriendose a Arion – nos vemos después de clase.

Naomi llega hasta donde se encuentra su amiga y las dos comienzan a caminar hacia Raimon.

-¿Quién es ese chico?

-Se llama Arion Sherwing, vamos a la misma clase. Además hoy vamos a ir al club de fútbol.

-¿Vas a unirte al club?

-Sí, ¿qué hay de malo?

-¿Qué crees que va a decir tu hermano?

-Me da igual lo que diga. Tengo el mismo derecho que él ha estar en el club.

-Bueno vamos.

En la clase de segundo, Ricardo estaba tan preocupado por el club que no atendía al profesor. Estaba con la cabeza agachada mirando a la nada y pensando en cómo resolver lo de los nueve jugadores y la unión de Víctor Blade. Gabi y Julia lo observaban preocupados, porque sabían todo el peso que cargaba su amigo.

En el recreo, Arion y JP estaban entrenando en el segundo campo. Sky los observaba muy feliz de ver a sus amigos tan concentrados en el balón. Cuando se escuchó una voz .

-Arion.

-Naomi, hola.

-¿Ya estás entrenando?

-Pues sí. No me rendiré. Voy a entrar en el club de fútbol.

-Arion, ¿quién es tu amiga?

-Se llama Naomi. Ellos son Sky y JP.

-Es un placer conoceros.

-Lo mismo digo.

De repente escucharon una voz detrás de ellos.

-Lily espera, por favor.

-No, es un idiota.

-Escucha Lily, déjame explicarte lo que pasó.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¿Por qué, Julia?

-Porque las cosas no son como tú crees.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces cómo son?

-Lily él te ama y tú lo amas, pero no lo puedes ver hablando con otra chica porque te comen los celos.

-Lo siento. Pero es irónico que tú me digas eso. Estás coladita por Ricardo desde primaria.

-Pero él no siente lo mismo por mí. Vamos, deberías pedirle disculpas.

Lily sólo le sonrió. Las dos se fueron por donde habían venido a buscar al chico de los sueños de Lily. Cuando se fueron, Arion, JP y Sky se acercaron a Naomi para preguntarle por lo que había pasado. Ésta se limitó a decirles que los chicos del club de fútbol son muy populares entre las chicas, dicho esto se fue.

Ricardo se encontraba en la sede del club, sentado en un banco, con el brazalete de capitán en la mano. En ese momento llega Sangoku y le dice que la clase va a comenzar.

-Sangoku. Es culpa mía soy el capitán del equipo y no he sido capaz de defender el club.

-No es culpa tuya. Vinieron a propósito para acabar con el club. Tuvimos que aceptar ese partido a la fuerza.

-Pero es que yo me había comprometido con los veteranos del equipo. Fue una locura elegirme. No he podido hacer nada como capitán.

-A pesar de todo yo sigo confiando en tí.

Las clases ya habían acabado. Arion y JP se miraron y asintieron. Recogieron sus cosas rápidamente, Arion jaló a Naomi del brazo y los tres salieron corriendo en dirección al club de fútbol.

Sky, por su parte estaba hablando con la profesora Hils cuando llegaron los otros tres.

-Me llamo Sky Blue, me gustaría ser gerente.

-Yo soy Naomi di Rigo, también quiero ser gerente.

-Ehh, ¿pero gerente del club de fútbol?

-Sí – dijeron las dos chicas con una sonrisa.

-Vale pues entonces bienvenidas al club.

-Gracias.

-Nos esforzaremos.

En ese momento aparecen otras dos chicas. Eran Jade y Rosi (del primer capi). Ellas también se querían unir al club.

En el campo de fútbol se encontraba el equipo de Raimon. Había cinco chicos más, que querían hacer la prueba de ingreso. Sky, Naomi, Rosi y Jade llegaron y se sentaron al lado de Julia. Cuando Ricardo vio a su hermanita casi le da un ataque. No la quería implicar en todo esto del Sector Quinto y pensar que sería una gerente del club... Otro chico se sorprendió al ver a Naomi, pero no de la misma forma que su capitán. Estaba enamorado de ella desde que empezó secundaria y saber que estaría en el club de fútbol le daría el valor para confesarle lo que sentía por ella.

-Bueno vamos a empezar la prueba de acceso al club – dijo el entrenandor – Arion Sherwing.

-Sí.

-Jean Pierre Lapance.

-Aquí.

-Nobu Sariki.

-Si.

-Otta Sam.

-Aquí.

-Hadar Seilur.

-Si.

-Tenéis que jugar como en un partido de verdad. Que paséis la prueba o no dependerá de como juguéis.

-Sí – dijeron a coro.

El partido comienza y Otta va hacia la portería con el balón. Le pasa a Hadar que avanza veloz pero Michael se le cruza en su camino, por lo que le da el esférico a Nobu quien lo recibe con dificultad y empiezan a pelear. Nobu se lo tira a Otta pero se le escapa y le llega a Subaru, un defensa del Raimon que tiene el pelo negro. Los otros dos se comienzan a insultar. Subaru le da el balón a JP pero no llega a cogerlo.

-Venga JP tranquilo.

-Va-vale Arion.

Arion avanza con el balón a la portería. Consigue regatear a Adé, un centrocampista de pelo azul oscuro, y se coloca enfrente del capitán. Ricardo le da un fuerte empujón y le quita el balón.

-No me voy a rendir.

-Intenta pasar.

-Claro.

Ricardo corta todos los pases que dan y no deja que los cinco chicos toquen el balón. Los chicos dejan de jugar y sólo se ponen a mirar pero Arion y JP no se rinden y se enfrentan al capitán un montón de veces, aunque siempre pierden. El entrenador decide dar por acabado el partido y da los resultados. Arion y JP han entrado mientras que los otros tres no. Las chicas se acercan a felicitarlos.

-Es genial, habéis entrado – les dice Julia sonriendo.

-Sí, lo conseguimos, por fin podremos jugar al fútbol y ganaremos el Camino Imperial.

Tras decir esto último a Julia le cambia la cara a una de tristeza. Ricardo se da cuenta de eso, la jala por el brazo y se la lleva a un rincón del campo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes – le dice intentando sacar una sonrisa forzada.

-Te conozco, no estás bien.

-Es que esos chicos no saben del Sector Quinto y quieren ganar todos los partidos.

-Pero un equipo no lo forman dos personas, si los demás nos negamos no podrán hacer nada.

-Me gustaría que fueras como ellos, Ricardo.

-¿Por qué?

-Para que te volvieras a divertir jugando fútbol.

-Mientras Alex Zabel dirija el Sector Quinto, nadie se va a divertir jugando fútbol.

-Alex Zabel, ese hombre no me gusta nada – dijo con un poco de miedo.

-Mientras yo esté contigo, ese hombre no te tocará ni un pelo.

-Gracias Ricki – y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Julia se despidió con la mano y volvió con los demás, mientras que Ricardo, el pobre Ricardo seguía fantaseando por el beso.

-Julia mi hermano está rojo, ¿qué has hecho?

-Yo también tengo curiosidad, no veía así a Ricardo desde el verano pasado.

-¿Qué ocurrió el verano pasado? - preguntó Rossi.

-Nada, nada no es nada – dijo Julia sonrojada.

-Pues verás...

-Gabi no hables más de la cuenta que tú también tienes secretitos con tu querida novia.

-JULIA.

-Veréis lo que pasó es que Ricardo le dio un beso a Julia. Les hice hasta una foto – dijo Michael riendo – si la encuentro os la enseño.

-Michael te mato – le dijeron a la vez Ricardo(que ya había salido del shock) y Julia rojos como tomates.

Los demás se empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Y el entrenador y Celia se cayeron al estilo anime.

**HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 4. ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. MAÑANA NO PODRÉ SUBIR NINGUNO PERO NO TARDARÉ MUCHO EN HACER EL SIGUIENTE. HASTA LA PRÓXIMA LES SALUDA MICHI-CHAN.**


	6. Capítulo 5: El partido amañado

CAPÍTULO 5: El partido amañado

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad Inazuma y Arion estaba realmente emocionado ya que hoy era su primer día en el club de fútbol.

Al acabar las clases, Arion y JP salen corriendo, seguidos de Sky y Naomi. Al salir se cruzaron con otra chica y Arion no pudo frenar a tiempo por lo que chocaron y ambos cayeron al suelo. El chico se levantó rápidamente y le tendió la mano a la otra. Ésta la cogió y se levantó. En ese momento llegaron las otras dos chicas.

-Lily, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes Nao.

-¿Se conocen?

-Sí, ella se llama Lily Smith y es amiga de mi hermano así que como algunas veces venía a mi casa pues nos hicimos amigas.

-Ahh, ya veo. Y Lily, ¿te gusta el fútbol?

-La verdad es que sí.

-¿Por qué no te apuntas al club?

-Verás hay cosas complicadas de explicar y yo soy de esas personas que prefieren mantenerse al margen cuando hay tiempos difíciles.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya lo entenderán, bueno adiós.

-Adiós.

Tras decir lo último se pusieron a correr de nuevo hasta llegar a la sala del club, en la que no había nadie. Más tarde aparecieron los veteranos, cuando estuvieron todos (incluido el entrenador), los nuevos tenían que presentarse.

-S-soy Arion Sherwing, es un placer estar aquí.

-Yo soy JP Lapance, encantado.

-Me llamo Sky Blue.

-Yo Rossi Reed.

-Y yo Jade Green.

En ese momento, Ricardo miró a su hermana.

-Yo soy Naomi di Rigo, que alegría volver a verlos chicos.

-Nao, ¿cómo que tu hermano no te ha gruñido por entrar en el club?

-Porque soy su hermanita del alma Sang. ¿Verdad Riqui?

El mencionado solo resopló.

-Bueno ahora nos presentaremos nosotros, yo soy Sangoku Han de tercero.

-Yo Wan-Lee Chang-Cheng de tercero.

-Dag McArthur de tercero.

-Subaru Honda de tercero.

-Los demás somos de segundo. Yo soy el capitán, Ricardo di Rigo.

-Gabi García.

-Adé Kébé.

-Michael Ballzack.

-Eugin Peabody.

-Yo soy la gerente del equipo, me llamo Julia Blaze y voy a segundo.

-¿Blaze, conoces a Axel Blaze? - le preguntó Arion sorprendido.

-Pues sí, soy su hermana pequeña – dijo un poco seria.

-Awww eso es genial. Me encantaría conocerlo.

-Bueno yo soy Celia Hils, la tutora del club y él es el entrenador Travis. Estos son vuestros uniformes.

-¿Este no es el uniforme del primer equipo?

-Pero como nos faltan miembros, jugaréis de titulares.

-ES GENIAL! - gritaron a la vez.

En el entrenamiento estaban todos concentrados. Sangoku le pasa el balón a Adé, este lo recibe y comienza a correr hacia el campo contrario, le pasa a Gabi que sigue avanzando y esquiva a Dac y pasa a más compañeros. Así siguen el entrenamiento pero Arion por mucho que corriera no llegaba a la pelota.

-Arion corre a por el balón – le gritaba Jade nerviosa y cabreada.

-Arion esta chica no te pierde de vista ni un momento – dijo Julia.

El entrenamiento continuaba aunque los nuevos no dieran ni una. Cuando hubo acabado, Sangoku y Gabi se llevaron a Ricardo a un rincón.

-Ricardo la vas a perder díselo ya.

-No puedo, no es el momento.

-Llevas diciendo eso más de diez años, yo ya tengo novia y a Sangoku poco le falta.

-Pero...

-Hoy es el día, confiamos en tí capitán.

Dicho esto se fueron y lo dejaron solo y confuso.

En el campo.

-Naomi, ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro vamos.

Los dos se alejaron paseando hacia sus casas mientras conversaban.

-Escucha tengo algo que decirte. Verás, tú me gustas mucho, te amo con locura pero nunca he sido capaz de decírtelo por miedo a no ser correspondido.

-Sang. Tú también me gustas muchas pero como eras amigo de mi hermano...

Sangoku la miró a los ojos y la besó. Ese era el principio de un bonito amor. Por su parte, Ricardo caminaba junto a Julia muy callado pensando en como decirle que la amaba sin que pareciera una broma.

-Bueno, ¿qué querías decirme? - le preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio.

-Pues verás lo que te quería decir es que bueno yo tu bueno...

-Ricardo, estás enamorado de mí desde hace mucho, ¿cierto?

-Ehh bueno sí.

-A mí también me gustas mucho – y dicho esto lo besó. Fue un beso corto pero muy agradable para ambos.

Ese día nacieron dos nuevas parejas muy unidas entre sí.

Al día siguiente le enseñaron al entrenador un folleto que le habían mandado a Ricardo en el que ponía que el Raimon perdería 3 -0.

-Tener que perder. Y encima tiene que ser con esos empollones – dijo molesto Subaru – porque si jugásemos como sabemos nos los podríamos merendar de un golpe.

-Subaru tranquilo. Son las normas y las tenemos que respetar aunque no queramos.

-Pero Julia, ¿acaso no entiendes como nos sentimos?

-Claro que sí, a mí también me gustaría ganar pero no podemos hacer nada.

-Eso es cierto pero...

En ese momento entran Arion, JP, Naomi, Jade, Rossi y Sky.

-Buenos días – les dice Arion - ¿es que pasa algo?

-Vamos a jugar un amistoso con el colegio de empollones – dice Ricardo serio.

-Ahh sí, yo lo conozco. Es un instituto que está consiguiendo mucha fama.

-Gracias al Sector Quinto claro – susurró Eugene.

Ese día, Arion estuvo entrenando hasta la noche sin descansar por lo que tuvo muchas heridas.

A la mañana siguiente, apareció con un montón de tiritas que tapaban bastantes heridas.

Era el día del partido...

-Wow, esa es la caravana que nos llevará al estadio.

-Es increíble. Bueno vamos a subir.

-Espera Arion deja primero a los superiores.

Cuando todos subieron y se colocaron en sus respectivos asientos el autobús arrancó. Julia iba con Naomi, JP con Arion, las otras tres gerentes al fondo y Víctor iba sólo.

-Bueno, ¿a mí no me tendrías que contar algo?

-Yo no.

-¿Segura? ¿Qué pasó el miércoles? ¿No estabas con mi hermano?

-No pasó nada de nada – negó roja como un tomate.

-Ohh vamos mi hermano acabó contándomelo porque o si no...

-O si no...

-O si no tendría que aceptar que Sangoku me besara.

-¿Estás con Sangoku?

-Ehhh...etto...yo...bueno – se armó de valor – sí lo estoy.

-Vale vale. Y yo con tu hermanito.

Con Ricardo y Sangoku...

-¿No se lo vas a decir a los nuevos?

-Cuando vean el partido lo sabrán, les guste o no. A propósito, ¿desde cuándo te gusta mi hermana?

-¿Ehhh? A mí no...

-Desde cuando.

-Fue amor a primera vista.

-Ya veo. Pero ten mucho cuidado con ella porque o si no...

-Vale Ricardo no te preocupes lo tendré.

El estadio del colegio de los Empollones era bastante grande y estaba a rebosar de estudiantes animando a los equipos. El Raimon saca de centro, Dag se la pasa a Michael que avanza por el campo. Éste da un pase atrás hacia su capitán que recibe perfectamente el esférico y lo pone a rodar. Comienzan a conectar pases, primero con Adé y luego con Dag que sigue avanzando. Le roban el balón, tiran a la portería y meten gol. El colegio de empollones se adelanta en el marcador y Arion está cada vez más convencido de que sus compañeros no juegan en serio.


	7. 6El sentimiento puesto en el último pase

Capitulo 6: El sentimiento puesto en el último pase

Después de marcarle un gol, el Raimon se dispuso a sacar de centro. El marcador era 1-0 con la victoria de los empollones. Todos esperaban que Raimon consiguiera remontar. Arion y JP estaban muy animados y las managers les daban gritos de ánimo. Sin embargo, Celia y Julia estaban tristes contemplando el panorama del partido. La madre del Hayato solo rezaba porque Ricardo le diera el balón a su hijo para que pudiera marcar alguno de los otros dos goles que quedaban.

Sonó el silbato y Dag sacó de centro pasándosela a Michael, quien hizo un pase hacia atrás para Eugene, pero no llegó a tocar el esférico, ya que un contrario se lo robó. Arion intentó arrebatarle el balón, pero no pudo. Después hizo un pase alto, que fue detenido por JP, que comenzó a correr y le lanzó el balón a Ricardo, al que le robaron el balón y marcaron el segundo gol para la escuela de empollones. Todos se entristecieron mucho, les daba rabia admitirlo, pero su fama estaba perdida si seguían así. Con el tipo de jugadas que hacían, Arion se dio cuenta de que no estaban jugando en serio.

El primer tiempo acabó y cada jugador se dirigió al banquillo de su equipo a descansar.

-Todos, beban, deberán hidratarse para el segundo tiempo.

Todos cogieron una botella y una toalla y, tristes, comenzaron a beber y a secarse la cara por el sudor.

-¿Por qué están jugando así?- touos lo miran- Sangoku, Wan-lee, Subaru, Dag, Gabi, Michael, Ade, Eugene- acercándose a Ricardo- capitán, ¿por qué no juega en serio?

-Hey, Arion,¿qué dices?- intenta pararlo Jade.

-¡Si jugamos en serio podemos acabar fácilmente con la escuela Eito! Por lo tanto,¿por qué? ¿Por qué no juegan en serio? ¿No les importa el perder?

-Está bien, perderemos- saltó Julia- no les hemos contado nada a los novatos. Se decidió que el marcador de este partido fuera 3-0 con la derrota de Raimon.

-¿Decidieron que perderemos?

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Ustedes conocen al Sector V, ¿no?- esta vez fue Naomi la que habló.

-Sí, es la organización que administra el fútbol en Japón.

-Sí, pero no solo lo administra- dijo Celia- el Sector V decide el ganador y el resultado final de los partidos. Ellos dan instrucciones a seguir, que deben cumplir todas las escuelas.

-¿Ellos deciden los resultados?

-¿Por qué hacen tal cosa?

-Es para proteger el sistema. Como todos saben estamos en un período en el cual el poder del equipo de soccer indica el valor de una escuela. Si es débil, la ignoran. Y es por eso que el Sector V nos está instruyendo. Para que todas las escuelas sean justamente valorizadas. Y obedeciendo estas instrucciones, esta escuela continuará jugando, hasta que su reputación sea buena o suficiente.

-Pero eso es...

-¡Es como si el camino ya estuviese elaborado!

-Sí. Por eso sólo las personas más influyentes del soccer lo saben. Esa es la verdad detrás del soccer actual.

-¡Pero eso es ridículo! Los resultados están decididos desde el principio del juego...¡eso no es soccer!

-¿Y tú piensas que lo entiendes? ¿Piensas que lo sabes todo? Como si supieras la sensación que cargamos durante el juego. ¡Cómo si supieras como se siente Sangoku al dejar que le marquen un gol! ¿Tú sabes cómo nos sentimos? Queremos jugar libremente, pero si vamos en contra de las órdenes del Sector V no podremos jugar más. Por esa razón, nosotros...

Ricardo se va y se sienta junto al entrenador. Mientras, Arion se queda mirando al cielo pensativo.

-Yo no sabía que el fútbol era así.

-Arion...

En el servicio, Ricardo está recordando lo que Arion dijo. Se enfada y comienza a lavarse la cara para despejarse.

-¿Por qué el entranador lo metió en el club de fútbol?

El segundo tiempo va a comenzar y los jugadores salen al campo, aunque ninguno está animado.

La escuela de empollones saca de centro y comienza el partido. Pasan por delante de Arion pero está triste y enfadado y se queda quieto. Marcan el tercer gol.

-Esto está mal. Esto está muy mal. Esto no es fútbol – grita Arion.

Y va a por el balón. Cada vez que consigue robarlo se lo pasa a Ricardo, el cual no lo coge nunca. Pero una vez, al final del partido, recibe el balón y marca gol. Con eso acaba el partido. Arion y JP saltan de alegría al ver que metieron gol y Jade, Rossi, Sky y Naomi se acercan a felicitarlos.

Camino a casa van Sky, Naomi, Arion y JP charlando alegremente de la buena suerte de que su capitán marcara.

Ricardo está en su casa tumbado pensando cuando llaman a la puerta. Es Julia.

-Ricardo es terrible, el entranador ha renunciado.

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!

-Está en el instituto aún, vamos, lo alcanzaremos.

Dicho esto los dos salen corriendo en dirección al Raimon. Lo ven a lo lejos.

-¡Entrenador!

-Lo siento mucho, no debí dar esa patada...

-No es eso, mi deber aquí ha acabado.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Ricardo, recuerda lo que sentiste cuando pateaste el balón.

Dicho esto se fue.


End file.
